robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Static blades
Static Blades are arguably the most used weapon choice in robot combat, not out of effectiveness or popularity, but out of flexibility, low weight and the ease of which they can be attached. Static Blades come in three main forms; Spears, Spikes, and Ramming Blades. In addition, static blades of many forms were often used as extra weapons, such as Wild Thing's pointed lifting arm, and the glancing spikes of Darke Destroyer 2. For convinience, those are excluded on this list. Spears Spears are the term used to refer to spike weapons that were used offensively. Best examples of spears are Tornado's static spike weapon, and the dual spikes of Spikasaurus, the annihilator champion. The difference between spears and spikes is the length, and that spears are meant for piercing robots internally, whilst spikes are generally just used to damage on other robot's exterior. Advantages of spears are that they can be used to great effect if used by a robot with a good driver. An effective spear-wielding robot can puncture robot armour with a good run up, as Spikasaurus managed to do to Suicidal Tendencies and Killerhurtz. Disadvantages of spears are that spears can be fragile, and can break easily, particularly the longer ones. Also, they can only be used from one side, and only with a run-up. Otherwise, it is hard to use the weapons effectively. Retracting Spears Retracting Spears, such as the useful one employed by 101, solve many of the problems of ordinary spears; the fact that they retract into the bodyshell of the robot protect them from being damaged in combat. Also, it improves maneauverability, as robots can turn without catching their spears on something else. Retracting spears can be combined with elements of the robot's design. The best example is Spawn of Scutter, whose slight wedge, combined with the incredible fast spike, allowed Spawn of Scutter to use a very effective flipping weapon. However, retracting spears can not pierce other robots as effectively as static spears. Robots with spear weapons Robots are listed alphabetically. Robots that are not heavyweight are listed with a green background. Robots with retracting spears are in bold. Spikes Spikes range from a lot of weapons, from Velocirippa's Extreme 2 weapon to Tornado's original armament in Series 4. Spikes are light, cheap and easy to attach to a robot. It is not the benefits of using spikes as weapons, but the other allowances with money and weight. Tornado's success in Series 4 was due to its powerful push power from its heavier motors, rather than any weaponry. However, robots only equipped with spikes struggle against robots with superior weapons. This was evident in the battle between Mighty Mouse and Thermidor 2, Velocirippa and The Alien, as well as Chaos 2's battle with Tornado in Series 4. Robots with spikes Robots are listed alphabetically. Robots that are not heavyweight are listed with a green background. Ramming Blades Ramming Blades are merely a sharpened blade on the front of the robot. These are frequently used as extra weaponry, and very rarely as the primary weapon, except in the earlier series. Ramming blades could be used to good effect on flimsy robots. The best example would be The Steel Avenger's attack on King B Powerworks during a Mayhem, when the impact sheared King B's wheel off, which ultimately cost it the match. However, in later stages of the robotic combat generation, ramming blades or battering rams became very uncommon, as those who used them often failed to qualify or lost easily. Robots with ramming blades Robots are listed alphabetically. Robots that are not heavyweight are listed with a green background. Category:Weapon Types